Antara Kurva dan Linear
by Chyka
Summary: Dia dan Yong Soo bernasib mirip, nyaris identik sehingga Lin selalu terseret nostalgia tiap dihadapkan dengan masalah itu. /old archive/with historical bits/human name used.


Antara Kurva dan Linear

A fanfiction dedicated to Vietnam and Korea, both South and North.

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

><p>Garisan takdir memang kadang suka mempermainkan hati. Asal tidak terjebak, manusia bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dengan menggores ulang garis takdir. Namun yang terlanjur basah dengan tinta kepedihan hanya akan menerima takdir, entah hasilnya baik atau buruk.<p>

Itulah yang terjadi pada Vietnam dan Korea.

Dua negara Asia—yang satu ada di timur, satunya lagi di tenggara. Dua negara yang dekat dengan China—Vietnam yang dijajah ribuan tahun, Korea sebagai adik angkat sang kakek berwajah muda—dan menjalani takdir yang serupa.

Pembagian, pemisahan. Utara dan Selatan. Dua sisi yang harusnya tarik menarik, tetapi malah melawan hukum magnet dengan tolak menolak. Penyerangan, kesedihan, kehilangan, luka. Luka yang akan terpatri ribuan tahun, tak akan hilang meski digosok balsem harimau yang katanya mampu menyembuhkan apa saja pun.

Mata kehitaman personifikasi Vietnam itu menatap koran yang dibacanya dengan tatapan sedih namun datar. Berita tentang rencana penyerangan Korea Utara pada Korea Selatan, persiapan perang adik sepupunya itu melawan kakak kandungnya sendiri, teori-teori konspirasi yang berhamburan dalam satu teks cukup untuk membuat Vietnam membanting lembaran berisi berita itu dengan kejam ke lantai dingin. Thailand dan adik-adik Indocina-nya menatap gadis itu bingung, namun membiarkannya berlalu.

_Selalu begitu_.

Reaksi gadis itu selalu begitu setiap kali ia membaca, mendengar, melihat berita tentang dua bersaudara dari semenanjung Korea itu. Orang-orang mengira gadis itu hanya muak dengan pemberitaan berulang-ulang tanpa arti, tapi itu salah. Thailand paham bahwa Vietnam hanya berusaha menahan kelenjar air matanya agar tidak bocor. Menahan luka lama yang mulai membusuk namun tidak kunjung sembuh.

Lebih dari itu, Vietnam hanya menginginkan Korea tidak memilih garis takdir yang serupa dengannya. Ia memilih garis linear, lurus ke tujuan—meskipun ia harus mengorbankan kakak laki-lakinya pun, ia tak peduli. Ia terpaksa tak peduli. Ia membutakan diri dari penderitaan yang ia tanggung, menulikan pikiran dari jeritan batin, dan membisukan rasionalitas yang protes kencang-kencang. Apapun asal perang berhenti, apapun asal rakyatnya berhenti menderita—_bukan, apapun asal ia berhenti menderita_.

Maka ia menggariskan garis lurus, _to the point_. Tanpa pemikiran lebih lanjut, tanpa memperdulikan teriakan ngilu adik-adiknya, isak tertahan Thailand, nafas tertahan Amerika Serikat dan Russia, dan—kata-kata kakaknya. Ucapan terakhir yang meluncur dari bibir Vietnam Selatan sebelum ia mati di tangan adik perempuannya terkasih yang ternoda darah.

"Viet, terimakasih sudah membunuhku. Kau tahu, kau cocok untuk menjadi Vietnam yang seutuhnya. Kau kuat dan ambisius—mampu menembak targetmu dengan akurat. Aku bangga padamu, adikku. Terimakasih banyak dan maaf, atas kenangan kita sejak bersama China hingga kini. Aku senang mati di tanganmu."

Dan saat nafas personifikasi belahan selatan Vietnam itu terhenti, tangisan meledak ke angkasa jingga. Isakan Laos, Myanmar, Kampuchea, Thailand... dan tetesan bening dari mata kosong personifikasi belahan utaranya.

Tubuh gadis Vietnam itu kotor oleh darah dan debu, senapan yang ia panggul di bahu terjatuh tanpa perlawanan ke tanah. Ia merosot jatuh dari bangkitnya, terduduk lemas di hadapan tubuh kaku sang kakak yang ia cabut nyawanya dengan tangannya sendiri. Aliran bening mengalir dari mata kosong kehitaman si gadis, tangannya berusaha mencari jantung sosok didepannya. Berusaha mencari detak-detak tanpa harapan dari jantung mati kakaknya. Namun apa yang dapat ia harapkan dari jantung mayat? Tentu tanpa detak, tanpa denyut, tanpa kehangatan yang biasa ia rasakan saat ia bergelung di pangkuan laki-laki itu, menikmati detak jantungnya di telinga.

Teriakan kepedihan memenuhi langit senja Vietnam kala itu. Menyambut era baru setelah perang usai. Berkabung atas hilangnya satu orang yang berarti dalam hidup gadis yang kini resmi menjadi personifikasi Republik Sosialis Vietnam.

Tersadar dari lamunan yang menyeretnya dalam nostalgia menyedihkan, Vietnam menghela nafas. Berdoa dalam hati semoga dua sepupunya itu dapat memilih takdir yang baik. Yong Soo dan Yong Rin, Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara. Mendengar rima awal nama mereka saja mampu membuatnya tersenyum lembut nan pedih, mengingat bahwa nama manusianya juga berima dengan ia yang sudah tiada. Linear yang menjebaknya dalam kepedihan dalam bahagia. Linear yang membuatnya kehilangan orang yang berbagi darah dengannya namun memberikan banyak pengganti dalam kehampaan.

_Seharusnya ia memilih kurva untuk menggores garis takdirnya._

_Agar penyesalan dan ketakutan tak terus menghampiri._

Berbelit-belit, naik-turun tak menentu, berpola rumit dan membuat pusing yang melihat. Meskipun akan lebih sulit untuk mencapai satu titik dengan kurva daripada linear, akan lebih sulit menghitung langkah dan merencanakan taktik dengan kurva daripada linear, namun sepertinya itu yang terbaik.

Kurva akan membuat anak kembar itu berpikir lebih lama, menyadari apa yang seharusnya mereka sadari dan menemukan akhir bahagia. Mereka tidak akan merasakan sakit yang ia rasakan dulu dengan kakaknya. Mereka tak perlu menanggung luka fisik dan mental yang ia derita hingga kini karena dulu—sampai nanti. Mereka tak usah sampai tersenyum ceria yang palsu, berusaha menutupi luka yang menganga namun gagal.

Yong Soo yang berlari dari kenyataan dan Yong Rin yang menutup hati.

Lin Hoang yang takut terluka dan Nam Hoang yang terobsesi akan masa depan.

_Mereka serupa namun tak sama._

Telepon berdering dalam sunyi, Laos mengangkatnya. Setelah beberapa lama, ia memberikannya pada Vietnam dan berkata tanpa suara, "_Dari Yong Soo_." lalu pergi menonton televisi bersama Kamboja.

Telapak tangannya mendadak terasa beku saat ia mendengar suara kering dan serak personifikasi Korea Selatan itu. Kemana suara ceria yang kadang melengking ketika sedang senang berlebihan itu? Kemana suara yang dengan bangga mengklaim milik Jepang atau China itu? Kemana suara berintonasi mengejek dan bernada menggoda yang selalu menjahili Hongkong atau Taiwan itu? Kemana suara itu? Kemana suara Yong Soo yang Lin _kenal_?

_...hilang tertelan kesedihan?_

"Lin _noona_. Sepertinya _ia _akan memulai perang itu. Perang kedua kami."

Kering, serak, dalam keputusasaan. Suara Yong Soo mencakup tiga aspek itu. Gagang telepon menggantung bebas di udara, tubuh gadis yang tadi menggenggamnya gemetaran dalam ngeri. Mata hitam itu kosong lagi—namun kali ini terlihat ngeri. Dipungutnya telepon itu dan telinganya disapa oleh helaan berat nafas pemuda Korea itu.

"Apa… apa yang harus kulakukan, _noona_? Dia akan memulainya… Yao-hyung dan Ivan-hyung ada bersamanya… Alfred-ssi sudah tak mungkin membantu lagi… Kiku sudah cuci tangan dari masalah ini… Lalu, bagaimana? Aku harus bagaimana, Lin _noona_? Aku takut kehilangan… Aku takut… Takut…"

Depresi. Kehilangan harapan. Hilang arah dalam gelap. Lin menghela nafas.

"Hanya satu yang bisa kukatakan, Yong. Jika kau diberi kesempatan untuk menggoreskan garis takdir, pilihlah kurva. Jangan linear, kecuali kau tak mampu berpikir lagi."

Cuma itu yang dapat ia katakan pada sepupu yang kini juga memanggul takdir yang dulu ia bawa. Ia tak mampu berkata banyak, bayangan akan perang saja kini sudah membuatnya stress sendiri.

Yong Soo membisikkan satu terimakasih lemah dan memutuskan sambungan. Si gadis berambut hitam menyimpan kembali gagang telepon itu ke tempatnya dan jatuh terduduk. Obsidian tanpa kilau dalam rongga mata Vietnam mencair lagi. Tetesan air mata berjatuhan tanpa henti, selagi ia memegangi dadanya.

_Sungguh_, _ia tak sanggup_.

_Tak sanggup mendengar suara Yong Soo yang mengingatkannya pada memori usang._

_Memori usang berlumur racun yang tak akan pernah mau ia ingat_

_Namun tetap menghantuinya dari balik bayang-bayang hari._

Ia tak mau melihat Yong Soo yang kekanakkan di medan perang. Anak itu benci perang, meskipun ia suka menggoda dan membuat marah orang lain. Bocah itu hanya mencari kesenangan dari kehampaan yang Yong Rin tinggalkan bersamanya. Hanya itu.

Sama seperti ia dulu. Termakan oleh bujukan manis Ivan untuk menghilangkan sepi yang melanda semenjak Nam Hoang terus bersama Alfred setelah mereka merdeka dari Francis. Mengeliminasi yang membuatnya bersedih dan menderita. Menjadikan semuanya seperti dulu.

_Bunuh Alfred F. Jones agar kakakmu kembali padamu_, _Lin_. _Ia yang membuat tangismu meleleh dalam dinginnya sepi_. _Ia yang membuat __Nam__ melupakanmu_.

_Hancurkan ia_. _Bunuh ia_. _Bunuh, bunuh, bunuh—_

Meski pada akhirnya ia tak bisa membunuh Alfred F. Jones. Meski akhirnya keadaan benar-benar berubah 360 derajat.

_Pada akhirnya yang ia bunuh adalah Nam Hoang bukan_?

_Pada akhirnya ia kehilangan segala yang ia berusaha raih kembali bukan_?

Perang Dingin sialan. Ivan Braginsky kurang ajar. Alfred F. Jones tahi kambing. Kalau bukan karena mereka pasti ia, Nam Hoang, Yong Soo, dan Yong Rin dapat hidup tenang. Mereka tak perlu berada dalam dua kuasa berbeda ideologi yang menyebabkan keadaan memburuk dan perang berkecamuk. Peduli apa sih mereka akan negara yang mereka pecah? Bukankah negara-negara itu tak lebih dari pion dalam percaturan perang kuasa mereka? Mengapa mereka harus membuat_nya _menderita—dan juga membuat orang-orang disekitarnya menderita?

Toh pada akhirnya perang itu berakhir dengan tidak elit. Apa sih yang mereka cari dari kuasa dunia dengan mengorbankan negara-negara tak bersalah macam dirinya dan dua bersaudara di semenanjung Korea itu? USSR kan runtuh juga akhirnya. USA sudah berkali-kali dilanda resesi ekonomi—yang juga mempengaruhi mereka, sialan. Jadi… mungkin mereka sudah menerima ganjarannya?

Vietnam menepuk pipi—menyadarkan diri dari lamunan dan menghapus air mata yang mengotori pipinya. Dari nostalgia menyesakkan dan déjà vu akan keadaan, gadis itu hanya dapat berharap Yong Soo dapat melalui ini lagi. Yang—Vietnam harap—membawa akhir bahagia dari konflik busuk tanpa dasar jelas ini. Bahwa mereka tak perlu menemui akhir pahit yang ia terima karena gegabah bertindak, membuat dia kehilangan hampir segalanya.

* * *

><p><strong>E N D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong> : Arsip lama sebenernya, dari tahun 2010 =)) diselesaikan pada tahun 2011 dan dipublish saat 2012. _I feel awesome_. #salah Yah, saya juga bingung kenapa saya masih pengen ngepublish ini biar timingnya off. Mungkin karena saya suka gaya yang saya pakai dan saya benar-benar ngerasa.. gimana gitu ya sama fic ini. Haha. Vietnam dan Korea Selatan adalah Asian Hetalia bias saya, jadi mungkin itu juga berpengaruh. Kalau bingung, disini itu saya makenya teori dua personifikasi dari satu negara. Bingung? Sebenernya saya juga. #lah

Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya :3 Oh, karena ada sedikit potongan sejarah disini, tolong koreksi juga kalau saya salah :3d


End file.
